The Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls return 3 years older in the first season. They still fight monsters and still have a lot of action. Their love interests and counterparts are The Rowdyruff Boys who now turned good from Professor Albertson's science magic. Some of the Main villains return to the series. Their main theme song is that song played at the end of the credits of The Powerpuff Girls when they were little. Team Members Blossom The smart one of the group. Blossom is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. Blossom's personality is everything nice. Her appearance is different than she was little, having longer hair wearing a headband with a red bow on it, and a different pink dress. Blossom is ten in season one. She is determined and nice. Though, she still can be vain, overbearing, and fussy at times. She is a bookworm as she loves reading interesting books. Her favorite book was revealed to be Charlotte's Web. Blossom usually gets good grades. She has a crush on Brick, though, they have an open/shy relationship. Blossom is level-headed and usually parents her sisters. She still tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, as she did when she was little (though, she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). Blossom still has her ice power to freeze her enemies. She still has longer hair than sisters, despite Bubbles and Buttercup hair growing longer. Blossom is in the Acting Club as the leader of it, sometimes she can be harsh and bossy towards the members of the club, though, she is still very kind. Her best friend is Berserk, her counterpart. She usually tries to think things through. So far, it is unknown who's going to be the new voice actress of Blossom yet. Blossom is self-conscious about her appearance as she loves her outfit to be considered cute and awesome, and like her sisters, wears lipstick that the viewers cannot see unless she kisses Brick. Her relationship with Brick is somewhat at times not on good terms. They seem to be competitive towards one another as shown in 2 Teams & The Giant, as they argue and competed which team is better for the whole episode. Despite this, Brick and Blossom care and love each other a lot. Her smarts get the better her foes, as in Deja View, she quickly thought of a plan to trick The Powerpunk Girls pretending to be defeated. In the episode, Ice Princess, it is implied that Blossom maybe was making Brick jealous on purpose. Blossom even admitted at the end of the episode she was just playing hard to get with him, as well as saying her plan worked. She and Berserk are best friends. Bubbles The cute one of the group. Bubbles personality is sugar. Her appearance is different than when she was little, having larger and longer pigtails (but not as long as Brat), with a light blue tank top and wears an aqua Kaiya eye girl pettiskirt tutu skirt, with blue sneakers. Bubbles is very bubbly and nice. She still has her cute naive nature. Bubbles now is a spirited go-getter and are cheerful. Bubbles love cuteness and enjoy fashion. She still has a love for animals and will do anything to help them. However; she has a dislike of gross insects. She has a bond with her father and is a daddies-girl. Bubbles are very sweet, really kind, and friendly. Bubbles can be independent and can prove herself to be a pushover. Her main power is her languages to speak Japanese and Spanish. Bubbles are self-assured, joyful, and ditzy. She is the leader of the cheerleader team, where she feels her cheerful fun-loving spirit belongs. Bubbles has a huge crush on Boomer as well as him, their relationship is the most open of the group. Bubbles is pure-hearted towards others. She can kick bad guys but just as well as her sisters. Her primary rival is Brat, her counterpart. Tara Strong may be returning to be the voice of Bubbles. Bubbles cheerful spirit cheers for her sisters, her friends, and Boomer. Bubbles express her feelings towards her love interest far more than her sisters. She seems to love Boomer a lot and cares how he feels as shown in Animals!. It is revealed in Love Comes From the Heart, she wishes one day she'll get married to Boomer and have children with him (which comes true). She does care for her family deeply. Like Boomer, she gets pick on by her sisters (mostly by Buttercup) and dislike Buttercup's actions towards her. However; at the end of the episode, Bubbles will forgive Buttercup. In the second film, it is revealed she is more interested in the country of Paris, since "It's the most romantic place in the world." It is also revealed she wants to marry Boomer in Paris, at night. Buttercup The tough one of the group. Buttercup's main ingredient is spice. Her appearance is different when she was little, having now longer black hair worn out, with a long sleeve shirt with a green skort and green sneaker's. Buttercup is also the most aggressive of the Powerpuff Girls. Though, her aggressiveness gets the better of her making her reckless and stubborn. Buttercup is now alethic and loves sports. She's like a gold medal when playing sports. Buttercup's a spunky tomboy and dislikes anything girly. It is said, Buttercup doesn't have time for plans, she's all action. Buttercup is really brave and confident. She has been shown to be selfish at times, just like she was little, though, she is still though a lesson. Unlike her sister Blossom, she is still hotheaded and is not that level-headed. Though, she is really friendly. Buttercup enjoys playing rough and is the toughest out of the girls. Buttercup's aggressiveness could lead to dramatic levels highly. In a Season 2 episode, she attacked her sisters all because they looked in her diary, finding out her secret crush, which was revealed to be Butch. Her and Butch's relationship is mostly with teasing each other as they have romantic feelings for each other. She can be rude and dishonest at times. She still loves bullying her sister, Bubbles, causing Bubbles to cry and fly off. Though she does say sorry for her actions, and Bubbles usually forgives her. Buttercup has a sibling rivalry with Blossom in many episodes, but unlike when they were little, they'll forgive each other at the end of the episode. She is very active and energetic. She enjoys crime fighting as it is all action to her. Despite being stubborn and mean towards her sisters, Buttercup cares about her sisters deeply. Her primary rival is Brute. She keeps a light green diary under her pillow writing her deepest, darkest secrets. Mostly, she writes about her crush on Butch, and always makes stories about her relationship with him and wants to marry him one day, and have children (which comes true). In the second film, it reveals the places she wants to visit are Tokyo and China, because of all the action, fighting, martial art skills, and Japanese video games. Love Feelings towards The Rowdyruff Boys The Powerpuff Girls have big crushes on The Rowdyruff Boys as well as them. The Rowdyruff Boys seem to change their evil and mean-spirited ways and turned into more nicer, sweeter, boys. They also become great friends with The Powerpuff Girls. Each Powerpuff Girl develops a relationship with their male counterpart: Brick + Blossom Boomer + Bubbles Butch + Buttercup Blossom and Brick's Love They're in love with each other and share an open/shy relationship. This began in the 2nd episode of the 1st season (of the 2nd series), Fun In The Sun, when Bubbles says they can use the power of romance (while Bubbles was scratching Boomer's back), and then, Brick then commented, saying that's a dumb idea, having Blossom punched Brick in the face, as Brick responded back, "What did I do?!" Though Brick always flirts with Blossom (in which she's always flattered), Blossom has shown her feelings towards Brick for example in the 1st Season 3 episode (2nd series), Special Feelings, when Blossom[[ and [[Brick go on a date at the Townsville Dump (also caught kissing fully on the mouths and happily squeezing each other's bodies as tight as they could by The Gangrene Gang), but is put on hold, since the Rowdyruff Boys were fighting the Powerpunk Girls. Bubbles and Boomer's Love Boomer and Bubbles relationship is the most open of the 3 relationships. Their relationship is the most popular of the fan base. They are known to love each other deeply. They often play together, build sand castles together, and flirt with each other throughout the series. Bubbles express a true girl crush on Boomer (however more openly), and Boomer has a true boy crush on Bubbles (however; unlike most boys at their age, Boomer expresses his feelings towards Bubbles more openly than regular boys). Boomer heavily blushes nervously at Bubbles love advances towards him, and enjoys it. The two lovebirds do in fact care for one another. Like the episode, Animals!, Bubbles had tried to cheer up Boomer began to cry over a dolphin. Another episode in which Bubbles cares for Boomer in a Season 3 episode, Boomer's Sick, Bubbles taken good care of him, instead of fighting crime with her sisters and his brothers. Boomer cared for Bubbles whenever she cries and gets a worried looked showing concern for her. They usually root for each other when ever competing. Bubbles repeatedly kiss Boomer giving him several lipstick marks. They have a lot of similar interests from loving animals to art. They both plan to get married and have children. Buttercup and Butch's Love Butch and Buttercup's relationship is mostly teasing each other, but they are known to have romantic feelings for one another. As revealed in the episode, Buttercup's Diary, it was revealed that Buttercup's indeed in love with Butch. Although, before this episode, it already showed she has feelings for Butch. Butch's feelings for Buttercup are shown as he's always at Buttercup's side. In A Girly Side To Buttercup, he said Buttercup is really pretty. They are shown to care for each other. Buttercup is shown her love for Butch in The Valentine Special. Superpowers List of Superpowers List of Superpowers and Abilties Group Attacks *Furious Fiery Feline *Starburst Ray *Spin at superspeed to drill into the ground *Creating after-image doubles (who can also fight) or plan XQ *Morphing into a ball to save people or strike them out *Razzle Dazzle aka Flower Petals of Doom: A twister with devastating after-effects *A frontal triple attack performed with a screw-like trajectory. *Mega Blast Beam *Cherry Bomb *"2-Tornado" *Wing plan R *Fast Ball Special *Triple Attack *Fireball *Cosmic Cannon Ball *Acrobattack *B bomb *Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari *G37 *Bowling Ball Special *Atomic Twister *Superspin *Reflect pattern omega *Powerpuff Megablast *Elemental Overdrive *Boyfriend Bash Gallery 512489 - Copy.jpg|the Powerpuff Girls in PPGD PPGs_As_Chipettes__Reworked__by_blackhellcat.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls in The Chipettes Outfits in Some Episodes Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png|Red Halloween Pain In The Neck.jpg|"My Back!" "Oh, quit complaining! You've handled things heavier!" Boomer And Bubbles' First Meeting.jpg|Blues Butch And Buttercup's First Meeting.jpg|Greens Brick And Blossom's First Meeting.jpg|Reds & Love Triangle (sigh) PPG School.png|School uniform The Rowdyruff Boys by MasterBlaine.jpg|The boys Cute-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-10238313-1024-768.jpg|Bubbles cheer-captain Haloween buttercup x butch by bipinkbunny-d31q8rf.png|Green Halloween Adult Blossom.png|Adult Blossom BlossomxBrick by Pinkstitchy.jpg|Brick & Blossom Blossom 4.jpg|Blossom Z Blossom 4 by girlslabo-d4psx9w.jpg|Blossom Blossom and Brick 2 by cc kk.jpg|Brick & Blossom Z Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Blossom & Brick Z Blossom brick 1.jpg|Reds Z Blossom by turtlehill-d4uz5vw.jpg|Toon Fantasy Blossom Blossom Club ID 2 by Blossom Club.jpg|Blossom Club Blossom in PPGD.jpg|Blossom PPGD BlOsSoM x BrIcK by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Brick & Blossom BlosSom X BrIcK III by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Brick & Blossom BloSsOM X BrIcK II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Brick & Blossom Blossom x brick love x hate.png|Team Red Brick + Blossom.fng.gif|Blossom + Brick Brick and blossom by val3riao0o-d3h3wso.jpg|Teen Reds Cool-brick-and-blossom-a-couple-6725410-400-400.gif|Red Sky Dexter and Blossom.jpg|Dexter & Blossom Dex and blossom.jpg|PPGD Hard Decision by blossomppg.jpg|Tough Choices Adult Buttercup.png|Adult BC Butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dkmp3.jpg|Green Prom Butch and Buttercup by TDIrocker311.png|Greens Buttburn For Buttercup by HMontes.jpg|Target Practice Buttercup and jack by turtlehill-d3gmdes.jpg|Jack & BC Buttercup by turtlehill-d4v6g6e.jpg|TF BC Buttercup On TV by blackhellcat.jpg|TV Buttercup Buttercup scketch by sweetxdeidara-d45xzr4.jpg|BC Teen Buttercup s Solo by HMontes.jpg|BC's Solo Buttercup Tells Facts Of Life.jpg|Truth Hurts BuTTerCuP x BuTcH by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Greens ButTeRcUp X BUtcH II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Greens Get Up Buttercup by HMontes.jpg|Jump Start Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png|Kaoru Matsubara Oh man buttercup and butch by hermeown.jpg|Greens Polls T Powerpuff Girls Buttercup 5815 401592 answer 2 xlarge.jpg|Buttercup Powerd Buttercup.JPG|Powered Buttercup Powered buttercup gaia by turtlehill-d4y9w81.jpg|Powered Buttercup Gaia Powerpuff goddess buttercup by nzz1-d4g60k4.jpg|Goddess Buttercup Ppgd butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dju5n.jpg|Greens PPGD buttercup.jpg|BC PPGD Princess buttercup by turtlehill-d41wru5.jpg|TF Buttercup Teenbuttercup.gif|Teen BC Toon fantasy buttercup by turtlehill-d39cui9.jpg|BC TF Transform buttercup.jpg|Kaoru 10th anniversary bubbles by seiryuga-d3czzbm.jpg|Fusion Fall Bubbles 400px-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313706-500-476.jpg|Bubbles Adult Bubbles.png|Adult Bubbs Boomer and bubbles by val3riao0o-d3gn2em.jpg|Blues Boomer x Bubbles by Pak009.jpg|Blues BoOmEr x BuBbLeS uNFiNiShEd by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Bllues Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306474-300-585.jpg|Brat & Bubbs Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|Bubbs & Brat Brat vs bubbles 1245249281.jpg|Mirror Bubbles-bubbles-ppg-ppgd-ppgz-7655594-1023-723.jpg|Cyber Bubbs Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313700-416-500.jpg|Beach Bubbs Bubbles (Origional) Pic.jpg|Cute Bubbles BuBBles aNd bOOMeR aND bUbbLes by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBbLeS aNd BooMeR by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBbLeS AnD BoOmeR III by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBbLes AnD BoOmER VI by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues Bubbles and mac by turtlehill-d3gh2by.jpg|Mac & Bubbs Bubbles boomer vi by sweetxdeidara-d36k040.jpg|Blues BuBBlEs BoOMeR V by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Boomer & Bubbles Bubbles by turtlehill-d4v2jma.jpg|TF Bubbs Bubbles ppgz.gif|Miyako Gotokuji Bubbles sketch by sweetxdeidara-d45nvj7.jpg|Bubbles Teen Bubbles x Boomer by GamingGirl73.jpg|Bubbles & Boomer Colonial Bubbles.jpg|Bubbs Haloween bubbles x boomer.png|Blue Halloween Powerpuff-girls-bubbles1.jpg|Bubbles Powerpuff goddess bubbles by nzz1-d3l6nf0.jpg|Goddess Bubbles PPG Bubbles by Electroocute.jpg|Bubbles Princess bubbles by turtlehill-d41wrgw.jpg|TF Bubbles Rolling Bubbles.JPG|Rolling Bubbles Rolling bubbles neptune by turtlehill-d4y6bpc.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Neptune Sugar High Bubbles by HMontes.jpg|Hyper Bubbles Teenbubbles.gif|Teen Bubbles Toonfantasy bubbles by turtlehill-d39ctxd.jpg|TF Bubbles Transform bubbles (1).jpg|Bubbles Z Ppgd butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dju5n.jpg|Greens Boomer x Bubbles by Pak009.jpg|Blue Team 1093438ppgd boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg|Blues Boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmmt.jpg|Prom Blue Ppgd brick and blossom by propimol-d51m2fv.jpg|PPGD Reds Brick x momoko by leidyhina92-d37dh3n.png|Teen Z Red Ppgd brick blossom love by propimol-d3zjyfe.jpg|Red Prom Brick and blossom by propimol-d3dvud9.jpg|Prom Red Brick x Blossom by Pak009.jpg|Red Team Brick and blossom by fanylove19-d4hbg0h.jpg|Love Triangles Butch and buttercup by propimol-d528bm6.jpg|Greens Boomer and bubbles by propimol-d528buw.jpg|Blues 10th anniversary Blossom by Seiryuga.jpg|FF Blossom 400px-Blossom-pics-blossom-powerpuff-girls-12673807-650-851.jpg|Blossy Beach-blossom-1-blossom-powerpuff-girls-9229711-300-379.jpg|Bloss Beach Bedtime Blossom.jpg|Red Berserk vs blossom 1245248794.jpg|Berserk Blossom.gif|Hyper Blossom Blossomscissors.gif|Blossom Blossomz.png|Bloss Blossom Mech Smaller size by Seiryuga.jpg|Cyber Bloss Blossom Nervous.jpg|Bloss Blossom sketch by sweetxdeidara-d45togd.jpg|Teen Blossom Blossom Spy.gif|Blossy Blossom Thinking.jpg|Bloss Chibiblossom.jpg|Blossom Chinese Blossom.gif|Chinese Blossom Buttercup14.jpg|Matsubara Kaoru Fusionfall Buttercup 1 by Seiryuga.jpg|BC Fusion Fall Transform buttercup.jpg|Kaoru 95b8f80704c13dbc742fefa323005080 1267098568.gif|Momoko Akatsutsumi ABC.jpg|Blossom + Dexter ABCD.jpg|Mirror Ice Princess.png|Ice Princess Princess blossom by turtlehill-d41wr0b.jpg|Princess Blossom Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|RRB + PPG Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Toon fantasy blossom by turtlehill-d39aa8g.jpg|Bloss Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d39554p.jpg|TF Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Powerpuff goddess blossom by nzz1-d3l6n4e.jpg|Goddess Blossom Brick x momoko sweety dreans.png|Dream Wedding Momoko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Akatsutsumi Momoko Momoko 3.jpg|Blossom Momoko and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Winter Momoko and Kuriko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Kiriko & Momoko New year Momoko.jpg|Hyper Blossom 185px-Powerpuff-girls-092.jpg|PPG Copy of thepowerpuffgirlsz71.jpg|PPGZ Christmas Copy of thepowerpuffgirlsz72.jpg|PPGZ Copy of thepowerpuffgirlsz87.jpg|Pissed Hyper-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-5858841-295-240.gif|Puffed Hyper Blossom Powerpuff Girl's From Fusion Fall.jpg|Fusion Fall PPG Powerpuff girls.jpg|Sisters Powerpuff girlsz d revolution by turtlehill-d3ckbwq.jpg|PPGZD Powerpuff girls 036.jpg|Puffbots Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|PPGZ Powerpuff Girls Z by sakuramidori.png|PPGZ Puffed Powerpuff Girls Z by Xpand Your Mind.jpg|RRBZ + PPGZ Powerpuff universe by snowflake da kitty.jpg|Forms Powerpuff Vocaloids.jpg|Vocaloid Cosplay PPGZ-powerpuff-girls-z-13158192-650-487.jpg|PPGZ Thepowerpuffgirlsz102.jpg|PPGZ Teenblossom.gif|Teen Bloss 48001u06i 26wbo ppgz-fan004-1 pte1.gif|Attack! Copy of ppgz tv0003p.jpg|Laugh KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode36 PIC162.jpg|Octi KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC03.jpg|Momoko's Dream KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC04.jpg|Miyako's Dream KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC05.jpg|Kaoru's Dream Minor PPGs.jpg|Puff Halloween PPG.jpg|Fusion Fall Ppgd brick blossom and dexter by propimol-d3y9w92.jpg|Love Triangle Ppgz0181.gif|Bubbles Z Ppgz0210.gif|Blossom Z Ppgz0211.gif|Bloss Z Ppgz0212.gif|Bubbs Z Ppgz0213.gif|Buttercup Z Ppgz0692.jpg|Nice, Kitty...Good...Ki-Kitty PPGZ2.gif Ppgz41 random045.jpg|Hyper Blossom Ppgz41 random046.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Ppgz41 random047.jpg|Powered Buttercup Ppgzd hyper blossom neos by turtlehill-d4y1v3w.jpg|Hyper Blossom Neos Bloosom and dexter by turtlehill-d3gdvv5.jpg|Dexter + Bloss Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Boomer Boys side by turtlehill-d56t34c.jpg|Boys Brick by turtlehill-d4w3urr.jpg|Brick Butch by turtlehill-d4w3wfu.jpg|Butch Friends by turtlehill-d4qwlj3.jpg|BFFs Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|Girls Lunch time by turtlehill-d3jxhlz.jpg|Lunch Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZD Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Boomer Toonfantasy brick by turtlehill-d3dvprj.jpg|Brick Toonfantasy butch by turtlehill-d3f5hrj.jpg|Butch Adult Brick.png|Adult Brick Brick-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-9230164-160-142.jpg|Brick Brick-Wallpaper-brick-rowdyruff-boys-21601212-1251-867.jpg|Project Rowdy Brick-Z.jpg|Brick Z Brick.jpg|Brick Z Brick by mimi9357.jpg|Brick D Brick by propimol-d41gfpx.jpg|PPGD Brick Brick by susivivi1-d4acq70.jpg|Brick Teen Brick by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Teen Brick Brick Fighting by Pak009.jpg|Brick PPGD Brick rrb 1 by propimol-d3dtct1.jpg|Brickie Brick scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48ouip.jpg|Teen Brick Brick student by propimol-d52d7eh.jpg|Brick Hardness Brick.jpg|Brick PPGD Peace-Blossom-and-Brick-blossom-and-brick-14821971-417-315.jpg|Date Butch.jpg|Butch Butch by mimi9357.jpg|Butch Butch by propimol-d41gfo2.jpg BuTcH by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Butch Teen Butch r.jpg|Butch Butch rowdy ruff boys by deaddoll55-d3gqxuv.jpg|Butchie Butch scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48q31u.jpg|Teen Butch Butch student by propimol-d52d7m4.jpg|Butch Butch wallpaper by pak009-d34fuz8.jpg|Butchie Butch z.jpg|Butch Z Polls butch rrb x 5021 314081 answer 3 xlarge.gif|Butch Adult Boomer.png|Adult Boomer Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-7940115-555-423.jpg|Booms Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-7940121-641-535.jpg|Boomie Boomer.jpg|Booms Boomer by KndLeppard.jpg|Boomer Boomer by mimi9357.jpg|Boomer Boomer by propimol-d41gfia.jpg|Boomer Boomer by susivivi1-d49dgsf.jpg|Boomer BoOmer by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Booms Teen Boomer random scketch fail xd by sweetxdeidara-d4o5wcr.jpg|Teen Booms Boomer random scketch too sexy for his t shirt xd by sweetxdeidara-d4o60a8.jpg|Boomer Teen Boomer scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48oddd.jpg|Teen Boomer Boomer singsing bee rrb.jpg|Booms Boomer student by propimol-d52xlkb.jpg|Boomer Boomer Z.jpg|Boomer Z Blair.png|Blair (Blossom & Brick's Future Daughter) Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Future Family I love you by YokoKinawa.png|Dexter & Bloss Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Blair Puffyruff kids doujinshi by bleedmanlover-d3r83t4.png|Puffyruff Kids Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Butch & BC's Future Children The puffyruff kids by bleedmanlover-d4pd6r8.png|Puffyruff Kids Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|Bubbles & Boomer's Kids Buddy.png|Buddy (Blue's Children) New Outfit.gif|Bubbles New Outfit.jpg|Miyako Fashion Momoko.jpg|Momoko Momoko-San.jpg|Momoko Brick x blossom by ppgSNAFU.jpg|Reds Kiss Brick y blossom ppgd by nazy244-d4llzvt.jpg|Manga Reds Ppgz wall0003.jpg|Kaoru Ppg 4 real buttercup by retipuj rules-d2aixah.jpg|Buttercup Teen Ppg 4 real bubbles by retipuj rules-d2afut5.jpg|Bubbles Teen Rq in the light of rain by kazunapikachu-d5bnm0x.png|Reds Gift this suits me just fine by geoffnet-d55wjow.png|Blossom + Brick Bell vs blossom 1 by propimol-d3ztj4b.jpg|Blossom Vs Bell Ppg evil saga red knights by thescarletsail-d30x0eu.jpg|Brick + Blossom Brick and blossom ttwtt by sweetxdeidara-d4myq4h.jpg|Blossom + Brick Blossom s Talking Toy.jpg|Comic Blossom by fantasyblade-d3ivgfg.gif|Blossom D Blosstarfire.gif|Blossom Cosplay !!!!!&.png|Blossom Berserk x blaze x blossom by yamimii kun-d45p4xi.png|Reds Blossom-and-Dexter-blossom-and-dexter-17516408-460-615.jpg|Blossom-Dexter Blossom and Brick by propimol-d5239fq.jpg Blossom and Dexter by miitsuki lunallena.jpg|Dexter-Blossom Blossom and dexter by psyconorikan-d38o3db.png|Blossom & Dexter Blossom and Dexter CHIBI by pokediged.jpg|Dexter & Blossom Blossom and Dexter Forever by ShadOBabe.jpg|Blossom + Dexter Blossom as teen.jpg|Teen Blossom brick 1.jpg|Blossom & Brick Z Blossom by propimol-d52ybxx.jpg|Blossom Blossom dance party by propimol-d532j9n.jpg|Blossom Blossom Dexter love by Freaksofmanga.jpg|Dexter + Blossom Blossom does cos play by syico-d56v2x6.png|Cosplay Blossom psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d36cwv5.png|Teen Blossom Bubbles psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d36dhr4.png|Bubbles Teen Buttercup psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d3cbqi7.png|Buttercup Teen Ppg 4 real blossom by retipuj rules-d2adjte.jpg|Blossom Teen RRB_4_Real___Brick__by_retipuj_rules.jpg|Brick Teen Greens by turtlehill-d5eftcu.jpg|Greens Blues by turtlehill-d5eft84.jpg|Blues Reds by turtlehill-d5efsx1.jpg|Reds Blossom and mimi by turtlehill-d5dvr1g.jpg|Mimi & Blossom Bobbles x boomer by turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg|Blue Love Buttercup x butch by turtlehill-d3cen48.jpg|Green Love Boomer by turtlehill-d59mv81.jpg|Boomer Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Kids Green Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Buddy Poke by bleedmanlover-d50v45m.png|Reds Redz we are a great team by bipinkbunny-d5gj84p.png|Red Z Edo on problems momo and hiro by bipinkbunny-d5k20s9.png|Red Edo Z Wall friends like sisters by bipinkbunny-d5dynod.png|Z Beginning of times edo era by bipinkbunny-d49mkfr.png|Edo I was bored during a ppg marathon by 1niji girl2-d57oved.png|Forms Princess BC.png|Princess Angelic Princess BC.png|Angelic BC Christmas.png|Christmas Princess Bubbles.png|Princess Angelic Princess Bubbles.png|Angelic Bubbles Christmas.png|Christmas Star Bloss.png|Star Eternal Bloss.png|Eternal Eternal Gemstone Bloss.png|Eternal Gemstone Princess Bloss.png|Queen Guardian Blossom.png|Guardian Fairy Blossom.png|Fairy Angelic Princess Blossom.png|Angelic Princess Princess Blossom.png|Princess Blossom Christmas.png|Christmas Oh edo chakichaki girls by bipinkbunny-d592w3w.png|Anscestors 195635.jpg|Member's Only Surfer Girls by HMontes.png|Puffs and Robin LUdmVERuM0E0aDgx o powerpuff-girls-super-friends-pt-1.jpg|Bubbles meeting Robin Powerpuff Girls Power.jpg|Christmas Time Blossom-s-rainbow-hair-powerpuff-girls-27498253-1185-872.jpg|Rainbow Blossom Blossomandbbulesppgzq3cWT72ynoi- -powerpuff-girls-z-episode-2-english-dubb.jpg|Z PowerpuffGirlsCv61.jpg|Bubble Growth Bubbles-002-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Bubbles Buttercup-004-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|BC Buttercup-003-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|BC Buttercup-001-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|BC Blossom-004-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Blossom-001-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Blossom-007-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Blossom-002-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Blossom-006-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Blossom-005-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Blossom-010-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Blossom-011-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Blossom Bubbles-005-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Bubbles Powerpuff-Girls-cn09.jpg|BC BLOSSOM OF POWERPUFF GIRLS.png|Blossom Powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300185-100-100.png|Blossom Powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300179-100-100.png|Bubbles Professor-Utonium-with-Powerpuff-Girls-Picture-e1321618689614.jpg|Dad Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148264-1024-768.jpg|Bubbles Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148263-1024-768.jpg|Bubbles Momoko-powerpuff-girls-z-7802754-11.jpg|Blossom Boys And Girls.png|Us and our Boyfriends Ppgz ep51ab009.jpg Power buttercup by ShadowMaster23.jpg What's This!!.jpg Matsubara kaoru by mekyoii-d3go8vo.png Kauro in Beautiful Dress.jpg Kaoru-Running-powerpuff-girls-z-7189717-400-300.gif Kaoru-Chan.jpg Kaoru and Butch by BiPinkBunny.png Brick Faces by BiPinkBunny.png Ppgz valentine s special by mineu18-d39s04a.jpg Red counterparts z randoms by bipinkbunny-d4bcsi7.png Redxred hugs by xadako-d5c8rsv.png Rrb i ll protect you by pakwan008-d4jhygi.jpg She s mine by mamepika.jpg Yakeburiburo.jpg 5566.jpg Give me this moment by iluvsnake-d4ofcbp.jpg 1094324Blossom-and-Brick-blossom-and-brick-9484484-800-600.jpg 42054-801-997.jpg 1056168blossomandbrickIloveya.jpg Red n pink by anemnone-d4oukph.png You crazy fool by iluvsnake-d4kqkpg.jpg Reds the wolf that fell in love w redriding hood by lunalayosa 1031-d5oclip.jpg Eveyrthing nice and puppy dog tails by xadako-d6b2n0u.png Carrot tops by kazunapikachu-d4loqtc.jpg Blossom and brick by iluvsnake-d3myueo.jpg Ppg 15th by turtlehill-d6v5bk7.jpg Shall we dance 2013 red s by turtlehill-d6z6ii1.jpg Infancy memories by turtlehill-d5tsquf.jpg Global guardian s momoko by turtlehill-d5g4r7l.jpg 27941187.jpg 20483080.jpg 8118512.jpg Love is in the air by ailil.jpg Blossom colored.jpg Bleedman s PPG blossom by SABERJ2X.jpg Blossom Lasers.jpg Kaoru-Running-powerpuff-girls-z-7189717-400-300.gif 293bb2b2ca895e8b59a6cca548574bac-d51atxy.gif 2008-12-13-1.gif 2cgoa4x.gif Blospebblesteen.gif Gift love thy enemy by kazunapikachu-d53wb8w.jpg O0230022112341833788.gif CLAMP style Blossom.jpg Blossom 3 by nazy244-d4of9bo.jpg Bea blossom by thweatted-d5cps55.png Agent Blossom.png Scientist Blossom.png Profblossom.png Hyperblossom transform.png Blossom frame1fc.jpg Blossomwaiter.png Blossom by fullrings-d2z70ia.png BlossomGroovy.png Sickblossom.jpg Sonrie blossomxbrick by yanaamy1-d32il5m.jpg Blaze blossom brick by snowflake95-d53bkjk.png Blossom x brick by ania maryp-d69k4mc.jpg Ppgx blossom by xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5nhbuu.png Ppg style cure blossom by artic moon-d4142di.png Momoko akatsutsumi blossom by mekyoii-d4fggmm.png Brick and Blossom in What by BiPinkBunny.jpg Brick and Blossom Forever by BiPinkBunny.jpg My other self blossom and berserk z by bipinkbunny-d7lqbyk.png Adult blossom.png Rebel Blossom.png Blossom's New Look.png Blossom0.png Blossom Fairy.png Blossom The Hottie by HMontes.jpg Blossom-s-rainbow-hair-powerpuff-girls-27498253-1185-872.jpg BrickandBlossomrain.jpg BrickandBlossomprotection61111111111.jpg BrickandBlossom2334.jpg BrickandBlossom123444.jpg BrickandBlossom222.jpg BrickbestblossombestaimagesCAW3L9N5.jpg BrickandBlossom234.jpg Brick&BlossomWalk.jpg BrickandBlossomaa.jpg BubblesandBlossom2223.jpg BrickandBlossomsit55.png Blossomgg.jpg BrickandBlossomside.jpg Rq bratxblasterxbubbles by yamimii kun-d4dmgn9.png Bubbles x blaster by sweetxdeidara-d3relyq.jpg Bubblesxblasterxbrat by moonlightsiieda-d4gbth6.jpg Boomerandbubbles.jpg Bubbles choice by iloveromance2-d6pri0f.jpg My other self bubbles and brat z by bipinkbunny-d7iu9fo.png Bubbles.png Bubbles Casual.png BoomerandBubbleskissqwe.jpg BoomerandBubbles23.jpg MayluandBubblessame.png MayluandBubbles.jpg Bubbles00022.jpg Bubblesandboomerwall.jpg BubblesandBlossom2223.jpg Bubbles5678.jpg Bubbles12344555.jpg Bubbles678.jpg Bubbles3456Ppgz tv0022.jpg Bubbles and boomer again by yankaushiro-d3js15f.png BcandBubblesshocked.jpg BOomerandBubblessit.jpg Bubbles222ffggg.jpg BoomerandBubblesqq.jpg OcitandBubbles.jpg Bubbleshappywww.jpg BubblesandBoomertoys.png Bubblescoat.png Bubbleshghghghghg.jpg Bubbles456y.jpg Bubbles0022.gif Bubblesbye.jpg Bubbles768ww.jpg Bubblesleep90.jpg Bubbles7892.jpg BUBBLESHAIR.jpg Bubbleshopwww.jpg Bubblesandocti.png Bubblesmader.jpg Bubbleshappy2222.jpg Bubbles1235.jpg BUBBLES PPG NG by PP21.jpg Bubbles Blossom Buttercup by UntouchableGreen.jpg Princess Bubbles.png Angelic Princess Bubbles.png Bubbles Christmas.png Bubbless.png Bubbles Utonium.png Bubbles-002-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg Buttercuptimetravel.jpg Buttercup Gets Eyedrops by blackhellcat.jpg Cupid Buttercup by HMontes.jpg Buttercup0.png Buttercup x butch by ania maryp-d69k5dm.jpg Buttercup and butch by nazy244-d56h5q8.jpg Butch and buttercup by jksketchy-d4lhe1g.png SoniaandButtercup.jpg Buttercupandbutch345.jpg Buttercup by celesse.jpg Buttercup8a9a.jpg ButtercupandButch456.jpg Buttercup223343rrr.png Buttercup and butch by iluvsnake-d3l4ucm.jpg Buttercup2222isiusisiis.jpg Buttercup86755.jpg Buttercupugugiia.jpg Buttercupppgzhja.jpg Buttercup890ww.jpg Buttercupointinhg.jpg Buttercupcute.jpg Buttercupdarklord.jpg Buttercup829.jpg Buttercup Utonium.png Buttercup-004-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg Buttercup-003-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg Buttercup-001-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg Kawaii Buttercup .png Buttercup x butch by turtlehill-d3cen48.jpg Ppg 4 real buttercup by retipuj rules-d2aixah.jpg Buttercup s Nightmare.jpg Ppgd buttercup by propimol-d491gbu.jpg SeXy BuTtErCuP by sweetxdeidara.jpg Buttercupff.jpg Buttercup s Cold by HMontes.jpg You is so cute buttercup by bipinkbunny-d4n64sb.png Butch and Powered Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.jpg Buthc and buttercup o o by val3riao0o-d3g61xu.jpg Ppgz neos buttercup by reizeropein-d4tlxtm.jpg Opposites Butch and Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.png 9a00083b5de3743c6a8ba0aec8bcaa63.jpg F4bc6f9f23eb0 full.png Bc butch by kyogan saori-d68j4g2.png Butch and bc 1st date by iloveromance2-d6p44lj.jpg ButchandBcstand.png Bc11111111111.jpg BAhbCFsHOgZmIiEyMDEzLzAzLzA3LzEwLzAxLzExLzM5NS9maWxlWwc6BmU6CGpwZ1sIOgZwOgp0aHVtYiIOMTgweDEwMCNu.jpg Princess BC.png Angelic Princess BC.png BC Christmas.png ABCD.jpg ABC.jpg 95b8f80704c13dbc742fefa323005080 1267098568.gif 62c3a1a1bc55fdf296e40d64c1c30478 1274182130.jpg Momoko akatsutsumi blossom by mekyoii-d4fggmm.png Momoko winter by mamepika.jpg Fashion Momoko.jpg Momoko-San.jpg 2 comish momoko x dexter by lbiancal-d3jyifg.png Momoko-Koi.png Momoko-Hime.jpg Momoko-Koi.jpg Momoko-Sama.jpg Momoko-Dono.jpg Momoko-powerpuff-girls-z-7802754-11.jpg Momoko-Kun.jpg Momoko-Sensei.jpg Momoko Blossom.jpg Momoko-Sempai.jpg Hyper Momoko.jpg Momoko-Chan.jpg Momoko-Hime.png Momoko Nanami.png Momoko-Sama.png Momoko-Chan.png Brick x momoko by leidyhina92-d37dh3n.png Momoko2.jpg Momoko1.jpg Momoko 3.jpg New year Momoko.jpg Momoko and Kuriko 2 by cc kk.jpg Brick x momoko sweety dreans.png Momoko and Brick by cc kk.jpg Momoko 2 by cc kk.jpg Miyako-Chan.jpg Tell-us-Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7158467-1024-768.jpg Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7156507-400-300.gif Miyako-shock-miyako-gotokuji-7156639-515-386.gif Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7157074-640-480.gif Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7146802-384-288.gif Transformation-pics-miyako-gotokuji-7157129-1024-768.jpg Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148264-1024-768.jpg Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148263-1024-768.jpg Miyako-San.jpg Miyako2.jpg Miyako1.jpg 150px-Miyako Gotokuji-Rolling Bubbles.png Matsubara kaoru by mekyoii-d3go8vo.png Kaoru-Running-powerpuff-girls-z-7189717-400-300.gif Kaoru-Chan.jpg Kaoru and Butch by BiPinkBunny.png Kaoru vision of hell by bipinkbunny-d4own46.png Kaoruhenshin.gif Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png Kaoru-is-funny-kaoru-matsubara-8884565-1152-864.jpg Kaoru2.jpg Kaoru1.jpg Trivia *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also began with a 'B'," leading to her personality. Their names in French are Belle beauty, Bulle bubble] and Rebelle rebel. *All of the Girls names start with B, and have a set of double letters, except in Italy, where their names are Lolly (Blossom), Dolly (Bubbles) and Molly (Buttercup). *In China, their Chinese names are two same Chinese words, not actually translated by original English names. Their names in Chinese are "花花" flower for Blossom, "泡泡" bubble for Bubbles and "毛毛" hairy for Buttercup. *In the Latin Spanish dub, Las Chicas Superpoderosas, their names are Bombón bonbon for Blossom, Burbuja bubble for Bubbles and Bellota acorn for Buttercup. *Blossom and Buttercup's names are references to types of flowers. *The ingredients used to make the Powerpuff Girls and also the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery Rhyhm, What are Little Boys made of? *They have alternative/parallel appearances as the Run of the Mill Girls Oops, I Did It Again, and Steamypuff Girls West in Pieces, etc., *Blossom's weakness is the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard, as revealed in the book Scary Princess where Princess tells Ace, Blossom's weakness and he uses it on her. *In The City Of Clipsville, where the girls appear as teenagers, they have abandoned their main purpose in life which is fighting crime and are living normal teenage lives. They also develop crushes on their teenage male counterparts who also have abandoned their purpose in life which is destroying the girls, They then organize dates with their counterparts. However, the girls were really ditzy, succeeding in only confusing the boys in the flashback and when it was over, Buttercup said, "Boy were we dumb.", and her sisters agreed. The Rowdyruff Boys are also the only villains who the girls were unable to directly defeat in battle. *The girls greatest weakness is their constant arguing, as seen in Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs. *According to Silent Treatment, the girls love movies in a really cool theater with color and sound, car crashes and explosions. They absolutely dislike silent movies. *Reeking Havoc establishes that April is the girls' favorite month. *In the making of their first short Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins, the girls' name had to be changed from Whoopass and two friends of Craig McCracken's separately came up with the name Powerpuff. *In some episodes, Bubbles and Buttercup have slept on the wrong sides of the bed and failed to realize it. *The girls' names appear to be based on three good fairies from Sleeping Beauty. *The girls are also based on Margaret Keane's waifs. Category:Girls Category:Teams Category:Superheroes Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Boys Category:Love Intrests Category:Counterparts Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Living characters Category:Love Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reincarnations Category:Grim Tales Characters